


love on top

by illea



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Adult Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Karaoke, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea
Summary: “You left this on the table,” Ciri giggled, draping a pink plastic necklace around Yennefer’s neck. A massive penis dangled off the end and Jaskier laughed hysterically at the sight.Geralt wants to spend his bachelor party alone, so Yennefer joins Jaskier and his friends for some karaoke.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	love on top

“Yennefer!” Jaskier yelled, piña colada spilling out of his glass as he whirled around. “Sing with me!”

Yennefer gritted her teeth and stayed seated on the couch. With her luck, his intoxicated brain would forget he’d asked and move on to the next victim.

“Yennefer,” Jaskier whined, tugging on her arm. “It’s my bachelor party. Don’t be a spoilsport.”

“I’m not even one of your groomspeople,” Yennefer grumbled. Jaskier threw himself onto the couch with more drama than necessary.

Yennefer should’ve been axe throwing with Geralt since she was the only person he’d allowed into his wedding party, but he’d insisted that he wanted to be alone. He said that if he was spending the rest of his life with Jaskier, he deserved one last night of silence and solitude. For anyone else that would sound like a miserable bachelor party but Yennefer understood — now more than ever, as Jaskier shrieked the lyrics to Marry You.

Ciri bounded over and threw herself onto Jaskier’s lap. They were two peas in a pod, both friendly and bright and energetic.

“You left this on the table,” Ciri giggled, draping a pink plastic necklace around Yennefer’s neck. A massive penis dangled off the end and Jaskier laughed hysterically at the sight.

“Smile,” he said, using his thumbs to lift her cheeks into a grimace. “Don’t you ever feel like letting go a little?”

To be honest, she didn’t. Letting go wasn’t her idea of fun. But seeing Jaskier’s friends downing sugary drinks and hanging off of each other and shouting at the top of their lungs did fill her with a strange warmth. She wasn’t like them — but it might be fun to try.

“You’re giving in,” Jaskier said delightedly, his words only slightly slurred. “I can see it in your eyes.”

He handed her his half-full drink. _What the hell_ , she thought, downing it in one go. It was actually quite pleasant, like the beach on a warm day, even if she could feel her teeth rotting from the inside out.

“Tequila?” Ciri suggested, clapping her hands together. She dragged Jaskier off of the couch and he grabbed Yennefer in turn, pulling her along with him.

Yennefer regretted it heavily the next morning, when the first sliver of sunshine made her head pound harder than ever before. She covered her head with a pillow but a pair of familiar voices still floated in through the closed door.

“What did you do to Yen?” Geralt asked, a note of amusement in his voice. “She looked worse for the wear when you got in last night.”

“The worst,” Jaskier agreed. “Want to see a video of her doing karaoke to Love on Top?”

That was enough to make her headache go away. Yennefer leapt out of bed and bounded into the kitchen, where Geralt immediately grabbed Jaskier’s phone and held it out of her grasp. Her off-key voice warbled through the speakers.

“I hate you both,” she yelled. But as Jaskier sang along to the recording, handing her a plate of pancakes with a warm smile, she figured the embarrassment was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (prompts: Yennefer, best man or bridal party)
> 
> This was written as part of a flash fic challenge with [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/) where we choose a fandom/character and trope/scenario out of a box.


End file.
